1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protein transistor device, particularly to a protein transistor device having molecular junctions fabricated via bonding an IgG molecule to gold nanoparticles in a self-assembly way.
2. Description of the Related Art
As early as 1974, Avi Aviram and Mark Ratner had proposed that a single organic molecule can be used to construct a simple electronic element functioning as a rectifier, which has been regarded as the origin of the molecular electronics. Recently, some research teams have explored biomolecules applicable to molecular electronics and used them to explain some evolution phenomena occurring in the past millions of years, such as electron transport, photochemical conversion, and molecular recognition.
It is very difficult to control the connection of biomolecules and structures in the molecular scale. Although many methods have been proposed to bond biomolecules to structures, all of them lack reproducibility. Besides, the biomolecular electronics has another problem—performance deterioration. In the technologies applying a single molecule to a nanoelectronic element, electron migration and bond breaking are the most common methods to form covalent bonds between molecules and electrodes. However, the abovementioned methods imply high uncertainty and instability in bonding. How to form stable current is another problem after the bonding is made thereby. Therefore, the current technologies are unlikely to fabricate required molecular structure in a large scale. Besides, the bonding of molecules and structures may change molecular structure and affect the function of the molecular-scale elements.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a protein transistor device to overcome the abovementioned problems.